


Cigarettes Aren't the Only Thing He Smokes

by baneofboredom



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofboredom/pseuds/baneofboredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank doesn't like when Gabe smokes all the time, so Gabe figures he'd better find something to replace the cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes Aren't the Only Thing He Smokes

“You know. All that smoking is gonna kill you.”

“I’ll be fine. You worry too much Hank."

“Gabe…”

“Look. If you have a better suggestion, I’m all ears.”

Hank looked grim, yet a blush darkened his cheeks. He had several ideas, the same ideas he’d had since he realized that he had feelings for the stubborn diagnostician. None of  
them did he feel would be well received.

“Fine. Get lung cancer and die, see if I care.” Hank said crossing his formidable arms and turning away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. Here, let’s go out tonight. Just you and me. Maybe we can figure out a replacement together?” Gabe said smiling.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Even though it was hard to be around Gabe, Hank took every chance he had to be with him.

That night the two of them met up in front of their regular bar, but instead of going in Gabe stopped them. “Wait man. For some reason I’m not feelin this place tonight. Wanna go somewhere more… Quiet?” He asked shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure.” Hank was curious as to why Gabe decided on a sudden change in location.

On their way to the other, smaller bar, Gabe lit up another cigarette. Hank sighed deeply and Gabe glared at him. “If you have something to say about my smoking, then say it.”

“Fine. I wish you would find something else to replace those with.”

“And as I said earlier today, I am open to suggestions.”

Hank spent a few seconds debating if he should do what he wanted to do or not and finally he decided that he should just go for it. Losing a friendship couldn’t be more painful than what he was feeling at this moment. With that, Hank snatched the cigarette out of Gabe’s mouth and kissed him full on the lips. Gabe froze for a moment before backing away. “What the hell was that?!” He shouted.

“You wanted a suggestion for a replacement, well there it is.”

“That isn’t a replacement for smoking!”

“Oh. I see. Well, I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize, its fine. It just isn’t a replacement for smoking is all.” Gabe said placing a thin hand on Hank’s broad shoulder.

“Wait… You mean…?” Hank’s eyes flashed through worry and fear and hope and love rapidly as they searched for an answer in Gabe’s.

“Yes. I mean.” Gabe said, a wry smile twisting his thin lips before he moved in to kiss him again.

It was Hank’s turn to be surprised now. He, however, was not going to be breaking that kiss anytime soon as he wrapped his arms around Gabe and drew him close. Gabe’s hands found their way to Hank’s chest where he rested them lightly. Eventually the two of them broke apart for air. “So… The bar?” Hank asked softly.

“Nah. There are more pressing matters to attend to.” Gabe said as he started kissing Hank’s neck gently.

“Gabe! Not-Nng! Not here!” Hank managed to say between gritted teeth. The diagnostician was apparently also an expert at using his mouth. Gabe pulled back with a disgruntled  
sigh.

“Fine.” He grabbed the larger doctor’s hand and pulled him into a nearby alley. “Is this good?” He asked. Before Hank had the chance to respond, Gabe resumed his work on his neck causing the poor surgeon to lose his train of thought completely.

Hank let out a breathy, high-pitched moan which embarrassed him, but only seemed to spur Gabe forward as he started unzipping the incredibly tight vest that Hank wore under his blazer. “Gabe!” He gasped as Gabe’s slightly chilly hands found their way to the bare skin of his abs. Hank’s hands found their way into Gabe’s hair and tangled into the messy locks, knocking loose the hair tie in the process. He wrapped his fingers into the dull brown hair and pulled gently.

“I’m not made of glass you know.” Gabe said, taking a break from his ministrations. When he returned to his work Hank found himself far less reluctant to pull the diagnostician’s hair. Especially with the delighted moan it got Gabe to release. Gabe made his way to his knees, trailing kisses and bites all over Hank’s incredibly sculpted torso. The tanned skin stretched over the hard muscles had one of Gabe’s muscles very hard as well.

He grabbed the button of Hank’s trousers and looked up for permission. Hank was too distracted with trying to not make too much noise that he didn’t notice Gabe stop. It wasn’t until he’d cleared his throat that Hank thought to look down.

“Here?!” Hank asked worried, he looked around to see if anyone was coming.

“Yeah, isn’t it exciting knowing that you could be caught at any moment?”

“Not really…” Hank said sheepishly. Truth was that he’d never actually had any sort of sexual encounter. In private or in public, and he’d wanted his first time to be special. “Can’t  
we just go back to my place? It’s close by.”

Gabe pouted but stood to his feet. “Okay, but if we don’t get there in five minutes I am starting again. With no interruptions.” He said winking.

The trek to Hank’s apartment was a short one. Less than the allotted five minutes. Despite this, Hank still felt a great wave of relief when they got to the apartment building. The elevator trip up to the 5th floor was filled with Hank batting away Gabe’s hands. Something about the elevator felt too public, maybe the camera with its red light blinking at him.  
Once they got into the apartment, Gabe was back on Hank, pulling down the zippered vest and reaching for the pants. Hank helped him out by removing his top the rest of the way. When Gabe looked up for permission again the surgeon looked perturbed.

“What now?”

“Well, it hardly seems fair that I am half naked and you are fully dressed.”

“Is that so?” Gabe said chuckling. “Well just sit down and enjoy the show.” He gently pushed Hank onto the couch as he started sliding his tie loose. His blazer, already unbuttoned from leaving work, was shrugged off with nary a thought. He finished with the tie, tossing it over to Hank before he started working on his short buttons. They came open one after another, revealing a pale lean torso that had Hank’s breath catching in his throat. Gabe tugged the shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and slid it off of his shoulders where it fluttered gently to the ground. His belt came next, which he removed in one smooth action, cracking it in the air before dropping it to the ground. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, revealing a pair of purple boxer-briefs, which were severely tented due to Gabe’s straining erection. He walked over to where Hank was sitting, kicking off his shoes on the way. He slid down to his knees and situated his hands at Hank’s pants button. “Is it fair now?”

Hank gulped thickly and nodded his approval as Gabe started unbuttoning his pants. He grinned at the straining white briefs that he encountered. He pulled them down with the pants, and only a tiny part of his brain realized that Hank had taken off his shoes for him. It was something to see Hank’s rather large dick in the unsexy environment of the office showers, but here in Hank’s apartment, with it rock hard and throbbing in front of him was a whole other story.

Gabe slid his hands along Hank’s muscular thighs and wrapped them around the base of his dick. This had Hank letting out a little moan of anticipation before a much louder one as Gabe wrapped his lips around the head. Hank’s hands made their way to Gabe’s hair again as he pulled roughly, letting Gabe know that he wanted more of everything. The thin doctor was more than happy to oblige as he tried to take as much as he could into his mouth. He knew he was fighting a losing battle however, but it did not deter him from trying. His other hand delved its way into his own underwear as he started stroking himself. His tongue started swirling around the head of Hank’s massive cock, earning him another sharp tug and a moan of approval. Gabe’s left hand descended to start rolling the large balls gently in his hand as his right one was busy working himself into a frenzy.

“Hey, Gabe?”

Gabe pulled off of Hank with a wet popping noise. “Yes Hank?”

“Why don’t you let me take care of you?”

“Oh no. This right here is about me going to town on your dick. I won’t have to distracting me.”

“Oh… Okay.” Hank’s voice had a slight note of melancholy to it, which Gabe pounced on.

“But that doesn’t mean that you can’t later! Just right now is about me pleasuring you.” Gabe finished with a kiss on Hank’s cheek before he dropped back down to sucking on his cock.

It didn’t take much longer before Gabe felt Hank tensing up. “Uhm… Gabe? I’m gonna…!” His voice trailed off in a breath moan as Gabe simply nodded and increased his sucking. Both his hands went to work on Hank now, one stroking his shaft and the other rolling the heavy balls as Gabe sucked for all he was worth. Finally with a roar, Hank unloaded into Gabe’s mouth. The taste was bitter, but Gabe swallowed it down anyways, except for a slight bit which managed to dribble down his chin. He pulled off and grinned up at Hank.

“Well, it looks like I actually did find a replacement.” Gabe said with a mischievous grin.

Hank’s expression fell slightly but he was assured that everything would be okay when he and Gabe shared a small lovely kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift fic, but this one is for sugarbled.tumblr.com I am not even sure if he plays these games, but you know what? Who doesn't like blowjob porn? The ending feels kind of rushed in my opinion, but I kind of lost my drive with it, but refused to leave it unfinished. So here it is! Comments would be loved!


End file.
